


Vibrations Are Tremors

by lachowskii



Series: The Trilogy [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, BDSM, Centric, F/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachowskii/pseuds/lachowskii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are being told about the importance you share with the man you fall under. Let him talk to you through expression that is about a certain amount of touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thread Comes Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't know Seth at all, whatsoever. I don't claim him, don't know him. 
> 
> * Read a small adaption I made of this [HERE](https://ello.co/lachowskii/post/jnppl9v2xc6qzj04r1yenq%20) on Ello! [ January 2016]
> 
> So there is a long lost drabble (some parts of chapter one here), from the [Paradise Circus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1108971/chapters/2232179) fic, in which I never added it. I never created that story into a series. So I went on and took those long lost notes out of my kindle in which inspired me to write this. This was never intended to be seven chapters but I took a bold chance and went on to establish more after chapter one. I guess if you liked Paradise Circus, you'll get the idea of why I wrote this too. Also, a parallel chapter in this fic is indirect to that story.
> 
> Yes, this is in Seth's POV to you. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> **Since my account is no longer going to be active and this is my final decision as of April 2017. I've given up on writing and sharing content online.**
> 
> **I strongly wanted to continue more for this but I think I lost more concepts or scenarios to finish so I think it's best to leave this to ideation. Please note, none of my fics reflect Seth in any way. He was always a mere add-on for which all my fics and concepts were made months before I decided to include him in them and put them on the internet. I don't write anything fantasy-like I always enjoyed trying to make them blatant and realistic as possible.**
> 
> **Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated.**

You are someone who likes to keep me leveled. Leave me on a brink of want and give me your sweetest flesh.

You say you want more of me. 

I think I can provide you that. For all you do for me, bruised knees and bones under marked flesh from my hands.

You're easy, you're coy and so bold. Not so teasing and not so flirty. 

One thing is, being a man, I can say I enjoy being seduced. This grip on your neck that pushes you against the wall and you're losing your breath. 

Watch me love this intense dialect of the bodily form. Your feet stomping onto the ground and I feel my self shift from inside me. 

Submissive lady, you are not in no way, shape or form, weak. You know what you want and I am happy to view exactly that. 

_Do what you want to me Sir. Give me pain so that I will love it._ Don't worry I hear you.

I want you to try me. Just once, perhaps again until you're content that I'm not enough.

Please don't let me bound your arms in confusion and chaos. Cup your breasts in a predicament so you'll doubt me.

Trust me. 

I will _fuck you_ , I will _crave you_ and I will _make you_ love it. 

I do want you to be safe. I need your honesty and I won't tolerate any manipulation. I don't plan to mind fuck you beyond these negotiated boundaries. 

Although, I do like the mind fuck with precision. Some strategic force that makes me think you don't want my cock.

Don't you like me looking down on you, mouth surrounded my hardness while I have you tied behind your back. 

My hands in your thick hair and you let my look become something that silence you. 

Only with _my_ eyes.

Your lips get wet, they get sticky, they become the only thing I crave for you to get me off. 

Your other pair of lips, the ones I love to taste, are aching to be fucked. I know you might have some wonderful succulent juices flowing down your thighs. I know your hands want to be freed from those cuffs but it's something heavenly seeing you take me down your throat.

_Do you want me?_

_How badly?_

Do you want me to take this sexual tension up a notch. Press you up in the air, wrapped around me while my tongue dips inside you. I'll let your hands be freed for now to grip my hair. 

_That's it. Pull onto me._

Look at me giving my worthless bitch moans of greatness. 

My brown eyes, this smoldering look and a _fuck me_ stare burning you up. 

Do I bend you over, on the stairs and press your face into floor. Clinch yourself on my cock with all my force bringing you to orgasm. 

Your cries that scream _'Yes Sir', 'Harder Sir', 'I need more Sir'_ makes this my main pursuit of pleasure. 

I want to clean you after I've left hand marks on your ass, I know the soap burns and your neck and face are both sore. 

You're sensitive, shaking and I need to wash with you. Clean you and kiss you. We become ourselves, discussing the weather or I might bring you back into the red zone.

Something about your body and what is between your legs makes me want to _breathe_ between you. _Exist_ between you and _only_ that.

This becomes our everyday, our existence for sex and unwindable games. 

It's just a _sting, a smack, a burn, choking_ or _grabbing_ here and there. 

Do you enjoy our order? This enforcement knowing where we both stand. Especially me.

_No one will be able to fuck you. Not like I can._

I'm unpredictable when you get home. We both know I am the Master but you watch me better than anyone. I'm the project, running around in a daze. The one who's behavior ends up being this sexual thrill for response of my own conditioning. 

Most of all I'm this intimate junkie. I get off on you. I get off on being control of your orgasms and how you'll breath before me. This connection your soft body has on this momentary relationship.

What we have, what we've done in agreement, only between us is something one might frown upon. 

So I'll view all the past women, I have made them feel low then they should. That's unlike me, because they once have _had_ me before. Just like I once had them. 

With you, it's been mighty slow than fast. This ring upon sexual souls as me and you are very much equal. 

Dominance has not yet crippled me but you leaving might do so. 

Am I a weak man to say I need you. Is it wrong if I felt something more for you.

How about we don't let sex control and I'll show you something different.

It may not last long and my hands, body and ears will get used by someone else. Perhaps, my job. 

For now we can spend a long hot day by the sun after I show you my workplace. Then you come back to my home like it's a first date but we pretend. How long do we smile, we tend to be awkward in advances, leading me seeing you undress. You want to beg and be put in denial.

I could sit you on my deck in the back. The luminous of your breasts from the moon and possibly the sun on us while I fuck you and become secluded at the same time.

I can't share you and I don't want to share myself. So stay with me for now.

I know you hate me smoking after I've had you moaning on the top of your lungs. The smell of smoke and sweat in in the air tonight. 

So here we are again and again in this pattern. I see you like taking me by the hand, claiming me, guiding me in this surreal life garden of adventure.

This is _our_ design. 

Where I'm allowed to taste you, pain and pleasure bloom between us. Almost like these giant lilies. We're so passionate, delicate and terrifying. 

So easy, fragile and valuable little cunt you are. I love having you on my lap. Your sweet thighs feel my hands trickle nicely between you. Your facing towards me and the tip of my fingers brush against your clit. My lovely pet, you're a sight to behold. You're blindfolded and have been denied release. You're writhing and I'm laughing seeing you struggle. 

Your mouth falls open and I love tracing my tongue in your mouth. Your hands are going to beat against my chest and tear teeth in my shoulder because I know you want to come so bad.

This is endearing neglecting my own hardness to please you. It's more satisfying having you in such agony than me. I don't know how you do it but I'm glad you do. You're obedient and I love that I'm able to serve you more than you serve me.

Let us clink our teeth together and you might taste my haze of excitement. Like the one you give me.

_Use me Sir. Take me Sir._

Your hooded eyes are so certain. The smirk you have and the biting on my lower lip. Bend you over with my clothed erection and rub myself against your bare ass.

_Beg for it._

You won't get it so easily but I'm ecstatic at how wet you get. You're going to make your Master quite angry getting a wet spot on my boxers. 

Do you want that? You want your wetness spilled onto me while you feel me rut against you.

_Mmm. Fuck, this feels nice._

Grab your hair and put tightness on your throat while I keep going.

_That's it. Keep begging._

_Discover how hard this makes me._

_Seeing how badly you want me._

I can't contain myself longer. 

_I will do as you beg._

Get inside you, you demanded me. The mischievous glint you give and my hand covers your entire face. Your permission that I could twist the erect nipples, squeeze your clit while I enter you from behind. 

My hands on your torso and I feel your body with such intensity. I feel you dripping onto me and I hope I'm doing exactly what you asked for. You're moaning _'thank you'_ for sitting you on my cock. Having you tug on me and this dark devilish moan escape my throat. 

My GOD, we're shameless, when your hands are free I'm not even going to think what you'll do. How you touched yourself, taste yourself and I cup your cheeks hard enough to make your face stuck like that. White teeth glistening, pink lips that I want to be sore when I'm done with you.

You want to worship my cock and worship my hands. How I could place you in a corner for days and leave you in a mess. 

Like the mess you are with your hair covering your face and you're holding back trying not to come so quick. 

I'll spank you, spank you ordering you to not hold back and you've become the messy brat on my shaft. Your face will get touched softly by my hand and I want my smoldering look to take you and make you know _I've got you_.

Do you need me? So you can watch me, make you become patient, send me into a edgy finish. Let my cum drip on your face. Does the taste become bitter, sour even. Sore in the moment and tore your eyes away. 

We both end our days in a convulsion we can't seem to fathom. Do we become steady unfamiliar of our needs and ignore everyone to focus on us. Do I continue to force my fingers between you underneath a table or take you in a dark closeted room. Does every possible fantasy we have, we live it and endure this gladly pro-founded sense of control. 

You love your position as much I love mine. I can collar you and have you personally all to me. You can tell me in any second what you need and I'll be there.

Utterly lost and beyond belief. Melting in my arms and we can laugh, smile and I don't want to do anything to where you'll regret this. 

We're so desperate for touch and I'm noticing what I've been missing all my life. How this consumes you to take me into your desires as well as my own. Drift into a sexual oblivion teaching me a new level of dreams. Just tease me more and know this emotional engagement can only last but so long.

I see and understand this insight. From our unique connection that has crystallized into a new language. The tightening of a hand around such a soft and vulnerable throat.A daily basis of greatness as you take the burn and thrill of my penetration.

Keep you unrestrained to touch and i'm immune to love.

I'm currently in need for me to be your _only_ one. To hold you, comfort you when my whips and chains job is done. How this is somewhat fleeting into a course of primal lust. 


	2. Fabric Fate

You know I have this fond for taking in wild animals. 

You're something like that and I adore taking care my pet. 

I like it in the middle of night a fire has sett off in you.

It's three in the morning, the sky is a dark mass, and my hands are delicate digits.

In this time, we sit with only a lamp on beside the bed. I wish you could see how common this feels.

We stay in these sheets, some type of gilded cage. You're like a prisoner who's being cared for.

Even in public, we're risked at being frisky. Vast and uninhibited of sexual interests. 

You stepping to this place of thrill with me was taking me out of my comfort zone. 

My closed mind is being open through you and you always flirt with expectations.

There's more toys to test your kinks and within some typical fetishes and requests. 

_I enjoy your presence._

I know that seems so simple but you should know what I mean.

Care if I tell you?

I love it how my heart race, seeing this routinely bedroom events makes you deliciously wet. You're sure and such a teacher to me on telling me what you like. 

_It's quite intimidating._

Everything I do feels like it's brushing off and I'm not _all_ you enjoy. 

It's understandable because your knowledge excites me as well as my own including your appetite.

I can have you tied to the bed and how you writhe is something no woman has ever done. 

I must ask while your whining, pressing your heels into the bed. Light are off since you're in this game, a game you can't be trusted with the lights on. 

Do you hear it? Besides my itching ears from your sexy voice, tone of some vibration that has shook you inside.

I haven't gotten on top of you long enough, to play with your hips bones, to catch your nipples in my teeth before you seem to be moaning from pain. 

_My precious slut, you have to compose yourself._

Is it my voice that turns you on? How I groan, something that's an obligation and it's somber. A nibble on your bottom lip while you try drawing blood from mine. 

When you give in and you're not allowed. Even I'm not aware to what your hands would do if they're free that's why they're above your head.

Scratches, burns, and open flesh that are turning red on your wrists. The sheets getting wrinkled beneath you and you can never be patient. 

Reminds me, how you scream, _'fuck me'_ , when I can just let the heat of my body next to you make your drip. 

A new heat reaches inside you, lights you up and no turning it off. Is this a real reason why we're up all night and sleep when the sun is awake. I'm smiling, sitting at my desk and can't get beside myself because it's satisfying knowing I made your night. 

When I said I _breathe_ you, _exist_ between you, I meant that with all my being. I technically own nothing, not even you but for now you give me the permission. For now a justifying bond is in order.

When you remember my body against your naked form, remember these sheets over us, in a time of hypnotic lust. I'd be denying if this would never be true. Looking at you in some new form of violence. Your fierce pressure on my member that I don't think I ever want to leave.

Sexy eyes, into mine, you're a bloodthirsty minx. Is it a greater thought, I worship every inch of you and want to run my tongue across every layer of skin you have.

_Tasting you is a delight._

In the backseat of my car, we'll stay here instead of being in the hotel. We're in a different city, and rain will hit the windows. Your breath will be short as you're losing ability to feel. 

_Do you feel like you once before?_

_Do you see how this bring the worse in us?_

Maybe the worse in me. A brand new sense comes in to play when you want me every second. Your legs stretched around me and we never bother to get undress back here. We're not young, we're not old, we're bold here and I'm only cock exposed from my pants. Your dress slides up so nicely and you're trying to dig into the skin on back. Through my jacket, through my urge, or through my mind.

_Choke me Sir._

When you ask for it, cry for it like someone who needs something they don't want. What is it about my obsessive grip, to that throat that gets you shaking. Your thighs, they'll love my touch, they might tickle you, up between you and make you laugh in mid moan. You're hands free in this backseat and will grip my throat in return and I won't bother to tell you keep still. 

I love trying whatever is you want so you can endure my love.

If you're willing to let me witness a wreck in you I'm all for it. I can witness a fear that there will be nothing but everything that will possibly scar you. 

I am not a man of many wants, as the one who controls you for now, in a rough manner I don't even think to bend the rules. I just want you to experience passion with me in endless pain to have you open like a book. 

Read me in the process as well.

Trust me in an uproar notion.

Fucking you with your body pressed against a window, a top floor and no soundproof walls.

_Tell me, what more do you want._

We don't have all the rest of our days to keep our eyes piercing within each other. The muscles on my body covered from your sweat and breathless abandon. Do you want to tell yourself you don't want any control. My lips teasing your toes and my hands palming my own cock while I continue tasting you. 

It's the way we work ourselves up, we hype our own minds with us not in the phase of bliss. Just touching, just a smack across your face, a way you want to break free but you can't run away from me.

_Are you ready to get fucked?_

Are you ready to make stories to tell someone else. When you know that in another man's hands, he won't _feel_ anything like me. 

A thrust of some musical force that has your voice is some high notes screeching to the outside. You'll sing with the birds in the early horizon if it's up to me. You've got me hard to the sound, to the beat and sensation of your lips wrapped around me.

_Take me. Completely._

The right words, spoken to your Master, and I can mark what is mine. 

Biting down, letting you lose yourself _on_ me.

We become something of lustful creatures with a lost of hope and exposed spines.

Don't you realize within every push of myself inside you, you're sweet, you're begging. This is more than just making you hurt or feeling sore.

I see things you wouldn't think were ever true about you. Every flaw and how you love to submit but never truly willing to step from that comfort zone. Going further than whips, bruised wrists and a gag between puckered lips. Even though, like most women don't find any beauty in me I see strength and purpose in every piece of life that attracts my eyes. 

_My true purpose to you is something you still wouldn't be able to comprehend._

_You're too high on what your body releases under my touch to see it._

You will someday and I will be waiting for it. Could I get a fist to my face when you know it crumbles down in your soul. That _I'm the only man_ who will tear holes of a realization through you. Just in some even time, when you're away and I'd be sitting here without you, you'll be aching. Wake up in the dark night while you remembered what we once etched of modern sensuality. 

Can I laugh, while I fuck you repeatedly, can you hear the dark growing within me. That if, and when, someone else is lying besides you a finger traces your back a fire will rage. Sounds nice, to think that you can't be away from me. You'll think it will be okay for me to rescue you or kidnap you back into our primal world. 

Have you locked in a special room of white sheets, pink matter overflowing my tongue and playfully ruin you.

_Do you want to know what makes me intrigued and needy of you._

Wanting to possess your body and adore your voice telling me to _fill you up._

We're reckless at the sight of each other, we thrive on something animalistic styled and taken by surprises. 

Feel me.

Feel me consume the passion you show, how our face curls up when we sit in the back of a cab, my fingers rub your clit. 

_Don't you dare make any noise._

I can watch you be so vulnerable. So hard to keep quiet, your hand gripping my wrists and my face is pressed against yours. 

_Just try it. For me._

_I know it's hard. I know it's building up inside you._

Your legs shake like something rattles in your veins. Does my cold hands on your warm velvet place have you in a not so discipline state. 

_That's it. You can do it._

Look at me, cheering you on at this moment to not say a word. Not to let any sound escape that tongue. I can't help but get an arouse feeling as you tighten and I put three fingers inside you. Your head on my chest now and I stare at the cab driver with a deep stare. He might just know what we're up to, do you want that? Do you want people riding past to you spasm in the backseat and get you open with your scent. 

I love breathing you in and pushing deeper. I'm not sure I remember where we are going. I'm not sure if I give a fuck that you're going to be wet and soaking those sweet panties leaving you tingling for more. I press my mouth to your ear, bite your earlobe, I need you to behave, I need to test you and watch you. 

I know my voice might do the trick for you. Do you want your Master to moan in your ear and breathe deeply so that you'll know I want to see you _lose it._ Trying to keep you contained in all ways possible as it shreds me inside. I visualize us naked in wilderness and open space. I'm still not giving you the option to moan. That's what I see here.

I see the erect nipples through that nice tank top of yours on those lovely breasts wanting to be tugged. I see you moving against me and squeezing my thigh. Wanting to grab me in another area. Pressing harder on my thigh and I laugh something devilish in your ear. You're in so much _agony_ from my hands alone. 

_Can you handle it?_

_How much longer?_

Your eyes, intense and you're still unsatisfied. You have no choice but make _my_ feel the only way to euphoria.

_I want you to come._

_On my fingers, so I can shove them in your mouth when I'm done._

Taste the way you couldn't behave here. While we're in a act of horny teenage kids who's trying not to get caught. I'm in a normal stance and my lips kiss on your face. All over, I know it's rising more inside you to give out that need that's slicking my cunning long fingers.

My mission, _I want_ you to start pressing against me. Hear me tell you, before we get to this destination you better get it out of you. You won't be able to slip anything in you, not alone, or not all week if you don't let this be enough. Hear me, while we're easing in traffic, and you're becoming undone.

The noises you make, their tiny and you're so small. You close your mouth tightly and I'm watching such a beautiful view. Your hand gripping the car door, gripping my jacket and I let you enjoy your longing frenzy. Love it when you spasm and it looks like it's never going to end for you. 

I bite on your ear a bit, feel my breath on you, it's a pain and pleasurable moment. I hope this ties you over until later. 

_That's it. That's it my pet._ I say as I caress your hair. Keeping you quiet while you hear me console you. An intense spasms ripping you inside of something to a new height. My fingers are warm and my voice is rumbling low. Invitingly deep that keeps you submitting and keeping you to obey. 

You're sexy in a way of strong desire. You pull me into you and won't let me come out for air. Do we go back home later and become a new value of communication. When my mouth makes you talk, makes you speak up about your adoration to excitement. 

I live for this and once lived a life where I thought it wasn't possible. Immersed of incredible touch that makes you instantly insatiable. 

Honestly, I become that way as well. I tense, I get beholden by your beauty that makes me not want to ever leave you. You've made the past become something non-existent and something I never want to ponder on again. Nothing is highly incapable, we're badly embraced in infatuated affliction. 

You shower on a surface of muscle. Bounded memories of the night to wrap us up. I gaze a trip, to drift on your lips, and have them tell me through a sticky substance I'm not the monster some think I am. Through these actions, I know I'm more than I believe and I tend to not give in any true connection unlike the one I have with you. 

Serenity spills so much truth. Kissing a marked flesh at the ankle, the wrist and the poor neck of yours that gave you more than you could bear. I _need_ this to fill you up, make me enough and keep your cheeks flushed and your panties soaked from my anticipating touch alone. 

Letting me be the one who owns your body in this time being with a trigger of reluctance. Ropes are tied, limbs are struggling and a voice that's cracking. You're divinely hot when you struggle and you can barely hold back. If I could live off this I will and free myself into something that's gears to a new world. 

A cry with the wind that makes me become more significant. 

_Have me, give me, take me_ with a new stardom of an enamored pressure. Testing you on all fours, in a new wave of kink that brings you within deeply innovated want. Just beg me not to start and beg me to never stop.


	3. Of Tastes Inside Your Soul

I live every cell to illuminate your body straight from my feel.

Tied up again and I've left you here all night like this. Turning over, the Los Angeles sun upon me and you. 

_I slept well Master._

I love the sound of that. 

Dragging my lips, playfully around your nipples. Showing through your beater. 

As much as I'd like to keep you here throughout the day I wanted to bring you more patience than your body would allow.

Me releasing you will send you in overdrive. I know it will.

My hands to be reckoned with your body that will writhe and continue to do so until I release you.

_Be patient my love._

Scent breathing in, your hair is like some strawberry passion and your body smells of gifted submission. 

You're beautiful you're this anxious kid in all our little games. I should leave you outside, something in a different hole rather the normal. In the lower level of the house as you're my damsel. 

_Do you like having your senses played with?_

_Your senses deprived when you're tied up._

_Does it excite you when you're helpless as fuck?_

I love it when you say yes.

_Yes. Sir._

_Of course Sir._

Bring out a beast in me when you can only fall to your calling.

I want to do something different with you today and I want you to behave. 

Promise me.

I'll bring us into the shower of mine. Seeing suds onto our bodies, close together while we get clean. Until the water gets cold and you're a freezing mess.

Let me keep you my first priority and we'll get dry and won't get interrupted by any other intention our bodies might have. I want hands over you all day so you can see you're capable of more than you know.

Let my mouth speak volumes through your body. My tongue to drag, lazily across your lips and ravish you mouth of something slow and teasing licks will turn into bites that swell.

Kiss you with sincerity. Maybe a bit sleepy and wanting to hold your hands down but I'll let you get dress now. Or you'll cover up lightly, I'll get some tea in the kitchen. 

This type of communication seems affectionate and I want it to feel impossible to resist. Wrapping your arms around my waist and then your hands rubs the skin underneath my shirt now. Wanting to slide them further down.

I know you want to touch me _there._

You make it hard for me to look in the fridge, the cabinets without bending you over the counter. I'm here again, back of you, feeling me bend on top of you as well. Just a heightened moment when I tell you, you're gonna make it harder. 

In no way I want to punish you every given moment. Turn you harshly on your back, when I smile to your way of thinking you're getting my cock today.

_Tell me something my sweet slut._

_What makes you think you're deserving?_

The pretty. still sleepy eyes in front me, propping your ass on the counter behind you and your hands on my shoulder. Let's keep this position for a while. 

Something with me being older, does it soothe you. Our lips pressed together tenderly. Something about the roar when your hands scope my entire body because you can't handle one simple act.

It's comforting while the nature between us screams in this way. 

You're fighting it. I know you are. We'll walk up the stairs and can't get enough. I'll have to hold your wrist a bit tight this time. 

I'm kissing you, over your entire body because the things we've been doing is so easy. Don't you see?

Any man can fuck you, smack you and call you things you want to hear in the moment.

I don't want to shadow your needs but you've got to show me you can handle me. If you can't handle me in the lightest form then I can only imagine what it would be like when things get darker.

_Show me where you're strong._

Show me how this can make you into a different person.

My mouth worships your body as I lay you on the bed. These clothes are irrelevant and I know any element of confidence will exude this type of sexual appeal. It's the type you wouldn't expect from my eyes in this moment. I'll use my tongue to it's own advantage to teach you composure.

We're not tired but pushing you past the limit of a burning existence when my mouth kisses your thigh. A heel is digging in my back and that's okay.

_Bruise me if you like._

I want the affection of your happiness and diligence to come out on me with fists in my back and scratches. Nothing has entered you today, not all morning, except sufferance.

_Do you like this?_

I know you want _more_. I know sweetheart.

Although I know you want to be dirty. Some monstrous girl that would love to attack me and force me inside your precious mound. Belittle you maybe and observe the reservation you give me to control you. 

I know how we roll around on this bed, I'll squeeze your ass and tickle your spine. 

I missed an entire day of work to do this but you're worth it. 

Our bodies dance, top and bottom, but we fall on my wooden floor trying to catch out breaths. Your stamina is showing when you grab my neck and begs for my tongue again. A small playful grin I show and I myself would have to fight from wanting to grind between you.

So powerless to me and my only wish is to have you at my mercy. Break you apart at the seams. 

Your head hurts a bit, me grabbing you there to throw you back on the bed. Your face is glistening, sweat soaked hair because of that movement you've been doing for the past hours. It's heated and visible.

_Your situation seems helpless._

I'll suck, bite and lick so that you'll comprehend no man younger than me could accomplish. Value the glide of our mouths together and the innocence you try to hide.

You'll hate me for the discipline I'm trying to get you to understand your fate lies within me. Rocks on water and you're my dirty little secret. There isn't a weapon of choice today, just my taste to get you to savor it completely. 

Back into my lap, I smell the joy you've received so far. Smell the hardship you have of wanting my hands in places to bruise your smooth skin. 

The willing slave stage has shown it's matter of want before me at all times. You'll naturally fight against it, fingers into my neck when my teeth biting hard on your nipples. 

I want my stare to be planted inside you. Your the storm after the sun has glowed upon you. It's when your eyes open wider from pain that eludes me wondering how it makes you feels.

Thankful for the anxious you show for my touch and I need this more than you think I do. You know your Master has to feel more than he should. We're testing limits beneath our ability to get sane. 

Just by taste, we're momentary and can be gone in a second. Out of minds but no certain knowledge is hard, you know that. One has chosen to be disciplined and one is figuring how the world works in this style.

I have no way to keep you a secret for long. Nor do I ever plan to keep my inherited dominance hidden from you in the eyes of someone else. 

I don't own you completely but I control what you do. 

I can't have your eyes look into another man's unless I say you can. 

_Would you like to see how stingy Master can get?_

You will learn to behave at the table with people around you learn to convey your own emotion and thought.

_Stray dogs don't live good lives alone._

Vow you in different pieces of everything that was possible to put into human being. Innocent but sultry, humorous but serious, strong but sensitive.

Until shit like this confuses you. It feels good and amazing, but at the same time frustrating.

Put a fire in you that will bring in an extent, that a kiss is more brilliant than anything your body could do. I want my care to show you I've hurt you in the calm night but know I will make it better.

_No one will make you incredibly small but me._

Let that beauty appear in your mind like words written on paper. Squeeze your throat beyond formulation when you moan my name. 

I hear a _'thank you sir'_ , in the dawn. I heard a _'I want you sir'_ when the dawn disappears again. 

Compress the thought of fucking me would be the last option for you. I want an entire effect that this is the way to live. Only drunk kisses and we're a tricky tremor for the lust we crave. 

_With you and only you._

That may not happen for the rest of my days. Keeping you alive when my hands won't let you feel my existence. My words, my voice won't connect to a bond of us anymore. I guess a comfort of something unsure.

I'll kiss you into the night until we're leashed on a terrace next time around. The massive part of my dominance needs to shut you down, into you, as you watch me. 

Flushed into a plastered view and the feel is rather deep to bare teeth in my own soul. 

_Do you see now?_

You being will be _mine_ and blue shimmered of a dull pattern. A weak mess into blankets of words that turn to scratches on your skin. A delicate and rich girl in my glance. 

No other man can compare and no other man will get this chance.


	4. A Fallen Factor That Simply Isn't The Same

I know it's only bruised knees on the floor before me. It's simple and just an add on, right? A simple gesture.

You'll stay there, for hours on end, and I'm reminded to how easy a trend can be. 

Look at you. 

Just watching you, doing the things you think you need to fuel your madness. 

How you curl against me and in dying need for a rub down after my hands have placed marks on your skin that's now red. The reminder that you enjoy this, that actually, we both enjoy this. 

You on the other hand, you're in a trend of misconception. I wish this certain dynamic of what we call some type of _love_ was better than an inherent structure. 

Your body before me, in this form, has given me limited power. 

_How does it feel in a situation where I make you feel powerless?_

I know this is just a role play for bedroom sparks and something inside me knows it's way _more_ than that. There's a sense, beyond want, beyond crave, that keeps such a hold inside you that's stronger than my own touch.

You aren't necessarily powerless but do I take joy in making you believe it. 

Your submissiveness, the idea that you say ' _this is who I am_ ', it's true and keeps me on edge.

Your arms will just get sore, wrist will get cuts from the rope that holds you. I think I should say sorry for my sinister laugh escaping from me but this is too beautiful. 

Your crafted form, it's something I don't ever want to lose sight of. Perhaps, that's the possession.

_Are you mine?_

_Are you entirely mine?_

_Until the entitlement to your obedience and administration of my discipline is over?_

I hoping you say yes. 

I know it's not forever but even a half of my mind wants to believe so. The other half simply cannot bear.

I just think the betterment of your submission needs to be expressed of some appreciation within. 

All you handle and withstand is a must of my life needing to praise your strength. 

I know. I know. 

It's just bedrooms kinks, one may say. It's a typical outlook on what we have that I'm not suggestive to another person would understand.

This is where I leave you, mascara runs down your face and another whip on your back and I know you're smiling. Inside you're smiling when it happens and you're so deeply satisfied after being left in a wreck of sweat. 

I enjoy this too much, how your body shivers, the constant whine that you want me and once you have me you know you can barely handle it. At least, that's how you used to be. 

Now, you're immune to touch of some force behind a toy or from my hands. I find this stimulating and now I'll have to realize why this type of purpose matters.

_How much more of me do you want?_

_How much more of me can you stand?_

Your begging is something ragged and losing your sense of self.

There's something outrageously hot and simultaneously cozy, comfortable and lovely about you thanking me in the end. 

Thanking me, you're Master, for the moment. Thanking someone like me, for a punishment and rewarding you as the ' _good girl_ ' or a peck on your cheek. You see, this small level affection that is often built into this dynamic we can't even conjure up ourselves. This place, that no one else can enter brings us here at the end of the day.

A new level of sex games in which we play, a level of brutal and intense love. 

The unconditional pattern you bring here is nothing I will ever witness from anyone or have had in the past. Let's be true here, this is where the appeal and true dynamic lies for me. 

You are more that you allow yourself to be on my cock at times. Or when I'm forceful down your throat. You own what you want and you're far from pretending. 

_Don't you know that's what I love the most about you sweetheart?_

You simply don't pretend to be someone who is suggestible or vulnerable as it may seem. Not even more credulous. Nothing we have creates a gap between you and I. The simplicity of me as this dominant figure would never have came to mind until you gave me the reason. The desire in which I've turned on the switch. 

We have this kink that happens to be collaborative. I'm the active dominant but you are indeed the active submissive. Let me hold you close when my grip becomes too much so you know you mean more than what you think to me. 

My scent that's here, after we're done, needs to become a remembrance instilled into you. No other would cherish what you are better than I can.

_Don't you know that?_

I have to cherish the true artist in this even if that's something I leave home to get paid for. This type of artistry here of your body displayed within lustful manners and I'm just a medium through which your own vision is expressed. Your Master simply does what he likes but more of what the submissive wants. Something tells me you have more significance in this than anything. Actually, that's a well known fact.

I tried clothing pins on your lips, that drips, from the sting my hand leaves on your bare ass. I see how your lips turn red and viewing your contractions _down there_ speak louder than the incoherent noises escaping your throat. It's exactly this, for example, this scene here emerges when your own vision interfaces with my own peculiar property. 

This beauty in our own eyes is silent, soft to us, to a non public audience. 

I smile knowing you're thanking me again. Knowing you'll need me again to get clean with you and dirty again. 

Like any artists is any good at this, like at all. You adapt quickly than I would recognize. Beyond the advantages and limits of your own medium. 

_I'm not sure I'm done yet Sir._

I want to hear you say it one more time. Just one more.

I love it, there's no misery bounded within you. Just pleasure that you say you need me to give.

We're in this journey, a place that has to bring us to tears, sweat and blood to only get us _there_. A place you've been to before and I'm just now entering. I love caressing your body in such after glow that sometimes sleep will sadden the ending process. That we must quit, we must nourish and take time off. Since I don't crave like you do for a control to take over one's self I will never feel as you do.

The framework of your endured pain and our eroticism has us in a lustful trap. Tethered and whatnot in which we're complete deconstructed. This care that takes place when my time is done must linger in you. Leaves a fire in you like it does in me.

_Isn't it blatantly obvious?_

I can't bare the thought if you'll get this exposure to anyone else. I can't bare the thought if I can't hold your neck down within some conceptual link to your intimacy that's lost without me in your own world. 

I know I say these things and your body language speaks in a way to test me. I know it won't be for long because sadly nothing this great ever last. I've been in this place of happiness by something twisted yet it starts as the ending. We might have agreed, signed papers and went on about the sexual deviant you have become but it's prepared for the end. 

Not that I am ready for it.

My lost in some sort of circus was once a subspace in my life I don't want to go back to. She was one that got away but I let the games get beyond me. 

_You didn't think I had a side like that to me?_

Maybe your Master was once a pushover, strokes of the extreme and was kept on a drugged feeling that lasted way too long. Long enough for the end I didn't realize how this dynamic truly worked. 

My age says I'm a man at that time but I was a boy learning on the heaviness within all of this madness. Madness I simply created in denial. Let's say that part of me is in the past. You clearly don't need to dwell on anything but accept what I can do for you right now.

I know your place is where you want to be and who would judge you for it. You simply don't just get off being the submissive one but clearly seeing me be the dominant. I clearly never thought I could expose my fangs in this manner. We both may lose ourselves in this tender moment but don't you know you're blessed with belief that my control is amazing to you. 

So I can grip your hair and your own thoughts are giving up control. On your part, this wasn't going to be this elementary.

Adrenaline within pain that rushes and boils your blood, feels good doesn't it? You're lost, wet eyes and wet lips that needs to be fucked. Operating on the same level and in no way are you worthless.

You're more than a goddess to me that's shining every aspect of what sexual thrill can be. You're the cute girl who would convince you'd enjoy this on a sick day. On a day you wouldn't dare to spread your legs and let your eyes roll to the back of your head with ever pull of fucked up senses. 

Accepting me, right here, underneath covers as my hands play with you softly and has you biting your lip. I don't have to make you do a thing you don't want but you pressed your lips into my ears and if you ask me I'll gladly wake up to you. 

You're more than someone who just _has this_ and _has that_. In every way you're more than to answer my commands, more than a collar on your neck and just remember you're only a _slut_ for play.

A form of sophistication that lets you go of everything and abandon. Wrap your legs around me knowing you're willingly here and then before you can blink correctly I'll smile knowing I have your mouth full of me inside you. 

You, my love, are the acceptance of the unexpected. Within your own spark of submission and you're an example to let serendipity present new potentialities.


	5. Paradise Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter speaks for itself. For some, who already know.

Your options have not yet limit my dominance. 

Waves of pleasure can either move through you or simply crash. I think you like the idea that you can bring the beast out of any situation when you don't comply.

I come home to you on the floor, in an instant yet you're displeased when I ignore you. 

Simple, no question to ask why.

Not that it matters my dear. I can see you're impatient. 

Cross your arms. For another longing hour of nothingness I see you're pouting. Pouting for me not looking at you, touching you or speaking to you.

I can sit here and easily have you fallen to your knees and unable to rise. I see what type of trap I've put you in. 

I guess for this I need no explanation. Your body is weltering within angst and surprise to which my own will can allow. 

_Don't you know why I have you like this?_

_Why I would like to keep you like this?_

Are you questioning the appearance you're in as much as I am.

Pondering to what kind of chains will now have your hands and feet tied. I love how it's so strange and wonderful to the helplessness of you.

Hands, your precious hands, hang above you. Tight enough to show you a mark and why they'll be planted there.

For this, I hold you accountable and the answer this gives off is simple enough.

The power within itself, watching you trying to break free, is powerfully equalizing. How this, as simple as it is, immediately creates it's own intimacy about what's going to happen you.

The consensual sin between me and you.

It's not that I don't like to lead you, my lost pet but I have to. Which is why when you desperately need me for this when you don't have to want me. You can only carry everything else when you carry me beside you. 

You're far from centered and only defenseless. Can we go over the words we read and remember publicly I can control how your heart beats too. I don't need you to see a dark riveting haze behind my own insignificance but let this remind you this was once and can be a filler. 

In your core you shake, on the outside you grin, my hands squeezes your nipples through sheer fabric that will make you seem unbearable at the bar. Here we sit, viewing all the eye fucking we'd both get when you're hands want to stroke my cock through my suit leaves a leveled headed submissive. Well, we are in a place that's acceptable to this type of action. I like it when you think this is the the new normal and eye witnesses can see a worldview of our own set up keeps you on edge. 

_Who do you flinch for?_

_Who do you beg for?_

_Is this more delicate or terrifying?_

You kneel in a promise of some rhythmic ballad I can't even compose. You want to stay here and worship me but this is the other way around. Becoming of emptiness and a paradise of hidden ecstasy. 

I was once never this dominant man because there was never light above my head guiding me to this. Remember how my hands shook, agreeing like I'm signing my life away. I should know how that feels already since I've been there before. 

But this, this conundrum of your strong independence and a side not so easily revealed. Not just because you inherit this nature but for the fact that you work well on me.

_Tell me, ten years ago would I have wanted this? Or love it as much as I do now?_

I like seeing your body hanging from the artistically from the ropes that burn every layer of your skin. I know, you don't enjoy most things but this you seem excited for. Can I take some ice and create cold water droplets on your lower back to watch you shiver and cry. I like how it dribbles down your cheeks like icy ornaments.

Goosebumps form on your skin as if the air is cold and the sun can't be seen. I haven't gotten used to the sun being up and your body fully exposed at the same time. I like the idea my bedroom can be some strong chilling wind that will bite you in the dark.

I let your feet do the talking and I don't have a fetish for this. But the idea that you want to do more than you've allowed yourself lately I can't stop you. Not in the middle of this path, I simply cannot. 

My mind drift withing the feeling of this tiredness as we move like slowly freeing humans on the brink of darkness but we can't stop. Just when we can go for the fifth hour, the calmness of the air and your safe word pierces my ears.

_I understand now._

_Don't worry love, I got you._

Something says your toes feel numb and you can't feel your legs. You can barely move your palms and fingers but still you weren't done for sure. Just a need to get out of this bondage of blush and sweat.

_Trust me, I can only imagine how you feel._

You touch my arms, squeeze my biceps and some form of attractiveness they must show to you. How your eyes stare, glossy and beautiful. You're such a wreck and I love it when you smile from this. 

Once upon a time, I had someone who was quite stubborn to my commands and didn't believe of an ending. Once upon a time, an old submissive did not want. She didn't love the uncontrollable wilderness of me like you do. 

_I question at times, why did you accept me?_

Some part felt I couldn't let you afford to be disappointed but enjoy your words when you told me I was more acceptable than I thought. Like my brain was shut off from my life outside these bedroom walls and careless whispers surrounding us of warmth is what I wake up for. Literally, what I live for.

A monument of dreams when you lay beside me, like I've founded heaven of some kind on earth. Recognizing soft touches when the water in this tub touches you and stings you a little. You hold on to me and I hope you realize I'm not going to let go.

Standing in front me, warm towels covers you and I will hold you for hours until another spark of light shines in you and you're ready again. 

_I know you so well. I know you'll want me again sooner than I can blink._

There's so much life in you and it doesn't question if I'm not young as I used to be. An edge of nothing that's dried or lost on some empty land. There's life in you, that's enough for me. Provocative of a swaying body before me that wants to clench me down until she can't think straight. We can be hooded breaths of longing lust until we're in an orgasmic bliss of a sharp gaze. 

_Do you want it?_

_Will you learn to love it?_

In every moment of some pure torture regardless of heavy hands would be my ease that I can't bear to leave. Becoming as grey as the streets and as red as strawberries.

_Is this still delicate?_

_Is it too pretty?_

An excited anxious of bits and pieces from you rushing with teary eyes and you never want to hide your face. I don't dare to put you in indescribable excruciating pain that might shoot through your entire body. I don't dare to relentlessly lose myself with another female for things you simply do not want me to pester with. I don't find it amusing, not like I once was. But if you ask my pet, I will find a way to please you just as you please me. 

Despite that, I don't want my submissive, my everything, to feel anything that will detach her soul from her own self.

It would be centric to dismiss it and that one can change. Hold your hands when your on top of me moving your thighs in motions that gradually sinks me inside you. The wind is here again, chilly and then sometimes hot again. Left within realization, that when your body is felt with pain, and is agonizingly hot I become numb on the inside. 

_You aren't a doormat._

_You aren't passive._

You're a servant but that doesn't define you. Someone who's cold, so painfully cold, and the air can get tight because of me. I know, in an instant you can get warm, from me blocking your throat and drips of something white will cover your entire mouth. The on and off switch of what is emptiness and water. 

These toys doesn't define you. They simply are just a prop but between your legs is a real glorious thing to play with the most. My lips can taste, my tongue can do deliciously dark things until waves of pleasure become beneath you. If you don't _get there_ that won't be my problem. I need to make you feel a different shade of sexual attention than you intend to want. 

Words can be hidden in the shredding sense of you and I know it will be enough. Although, I don't want my voice to stay deep like this and leaving you rabid. Hear my hymns escape when I'm lost inside of you and your body is bent, in a literal manner. Bent and broken like shadows in the light that will never move.

Your grin of unwindable games we play is something I see you've grown to love.

An adaption so you know you're not gonna lead yourself to just anyone. Outspoken limits that is a shrouding ring of your sexual soul become so equal. 

_My only goal is to make you miserable with a glow of need and control_

_Another goal to make you insatiable and focused only on me._

The chemistry here is on. The idea that I could keep you scratching me when your hands are free and make you purr through a gag with tears down your cheeks. I'll kiss you, make sure you're fine but I won't stop making you cry.

Sex like this will keep your overcrowded brain to focus on the intensity in which I can only give you. 

_Do you understand?_

So let's leave the egos aside and let you become the precocious yet submissive young thing with awe in her eyes.

A collar sits in my hand, the weight of it there and you're reaching for it. Badly, you feel so lost without it, don't you?

Would you crush moon flowers on the peak of their glory, on their most beautiful night to be owned by me. Become some tiny existence within another is making it know. Making this all known that dominance is more than we both thought. Me giving control while you give it up along with other parts of your body you can't speak for anymore.

You're one sole petal of the ugliest flower, I cannot match the perfection of the things we could destroy within ourselves as we do it together. 

Yet, words surface and whispers from my husky voice can only be broken once.

Between worlds that I lick and suck until you shake will become one split moment of our bodies existing in the same room. 

With playfully frowns, you're waiting. So I have to continuously let you know _I got you_ and that you're safe.

It feels as if we're gonna be trapped within this paradise circus of life until we have finally materialized. It's enough to keep you haunted and enough to keep me trapped.


	6. A Far Crave For Almost Dangerous Lust

_Are you a pawn of bruised confusion?_

_Are you totally mine?_

So what, I may not own you completely. 

I'm a trans-formative being that loves to see your agony. I keep your face between me as long as you can stand it. 

_What happens to be your limit so far?_

A drunken voice can slur that she's green, she's on the go and then cautious proceeds. Honey, if you're out in the red don't think for a second I'll continue. You know who's really in control here. 

Catch me on a day for relief of the extreme when I get home the bedroom awaits me. There's a whip in my hand and an anxious minx who's gonna have to keep her hands to herself. Just for now.

The view of you, on an empty bed and wet pussy is next to me. It's nice to see your panties soaked liked this and I wonder what you were thinking to get you to this self exploration. 

A few taps of this whip on your inner thighs, and how you convulse and moan like the sweet pet you are. It's how you beg for this, and I find it a major turn on when you beg me to hurt you. 

_Are there actual goosebumps that form into eager possession?_

_Are there shivers to gradually create a tremor through your body for me?_

Grey minded, I'll stand by the window as I might just elude the darkness between me and you. As I stare outside, I've never seen a snow flake fall in L.A. but how is it possible to be so cold. 

Cold, blistering, and empty in this room. The minute I step in and once bodies touch we'll crave intense electrifying heat to leave us screaming.

I imagine, what we have will be timeless. Although, I'm only but so old and you're so young. How I can remember this, hesitance meeting the woman of infinite patience. Never unclear about your want and desire. Your thighs spread for me and the doubt you might carry of my dominance is smothered again. Unrelenting certainty, in an unexpected orchestra pleasure of pain my teeth gives you as I bite your skin. 

_Who are you exactly?_

_Are you the girl who is composed of pure pulsing pleasure?_

Pleasure that only my hands, tongue and cock, _can and will_ give you.

What I like about being seduced from your submission, intrigues my soul within fierce jagged edges. Darling, you're the bold colors that could never be shown in me. I was never for _this_ completely but for you I might try to keep that in mind. So when I ask you to sit on my lap, next you'll keep your free hands from doing something to where they get tied up. I wanna see how far your body will tremble until you can't bear my demands. You're close to me, a warmth that might dismantle me from my own expectations. 

I can unravel you from a choke, and perhaps taste your exact thoughts.

You love this unforgivable purpose. My eyes look into yours and your laugh is such a prominent one. Me taking charge, must make you laugh of all wonders doesn't it? 

Would you laugh if I decided to turn my back on pleasure and leave you. Just simply wanting me.

If I let this night to not get explicit from my cock inside you until your dripping lips are against my skin, pulsating veins, and a focused on heavy loud moans of tense muscles. 

Would you want me to leave you, wanting that?

You're too beautiful, beyond amazing, and tragic. Like an unresolved melody that in this lifetime of our shameless pleasures we won't ever be able to compose this tune. I could continue to control your urges for as long as I can let you bear it. 

Until you're fierce of anger when every second you can't do without my touch. 

I live for this. All of this. Both of us, fucked beyond means and I have the power to leave you red in different shades. My control is the venom that might frighten you when I'm away. 

Just know, the fire that is here between us won't ever be iced in silence. 

I can't show you everything, I can't teach you everything but we love in such a quiet and patiently form you will be conditioned to only reach this conquest. Eyes gazed steady, when my fingers pressed deeply inside of you, and your back arches like a whip crack. You're such a beauty, a patiently poised good fuck. 

I have never been here before until you walked in. I've never witnessed such battles with loving this type of kink until you've shown me what it all meant. Your soft body yielding in my arms, so hungry and ready. 

A hell I don't want to come undone.

I am the man, that someone, who needs you to be naked in my guiding hands. Be my clay of choosing for now. I'm sorry, at night, Master is tactile with doubt but your needs are more important. Cocooned by my gentle ferocity and your gifted submission. I am challenged every time I put you on top of me, deeper inside of you I go while your mouth is pressed open with my hand. 

_Your purpose is this, and only this._

_You understand?_

Piercing my hands into your face, I can treat you dirty if you want it. I could gladly make you fuck on all fours until your body lays on the ground and maybe disapproved of my character by the time I'm through. By the time I'm done stretching the tightness you have between kissable thighs and a taste of something experienced.

Your hands pressed on my chest, scratches of courage, bites of lust and I wish you held my breath every time you shivered. You shake, within the tremors that speak through your body. I love holding you in this manner, when you're coming and not able to focus. I laugh at you afterwards, and I see how my laughter punctures the darkness. Laughter at your weakness but you know I don't mean it. It's the game we play, it's the role we've both chosen. 

You never stop your movement, you're beyond eager, and I hope you never wish to be another arm of another someone. I plan to keep you on top of me, hands bounded behind you, my constant smack across your face and you begged again. 

Begging like the little slut you are with watered eyes and two pairs of sore lips. 

You're bounded by hands and I need to know how bounded are you in this agreement. 

My cock feels lovely, feels powerful, feels even better when it slides of greatness inside of you. You're a quivering mess, still, and I need to taste my name on your lips. 

_Go on, say it._

_Say my name._

I'll let you call me, call me something other than _'Sir or Master'_ for right now. Get it all out while you can.

I need to feel the weight of my hand, around your throat until it burns. I need to see your eyes darken within possibilities, when you can't catch your breath. Choking you, deep inside you, and you're getting fucked from hard flesh. I need to know if you can demand compliance with nothing but a whisper. My whispers to make you fall beneath me and only that. 

Fucking you, whipping you, smacking you, let my words into your soul until all you hear is me and the hallow echo in the voices of others. 

Do you feel the scold desire of what awaits you?

Just my fingertips being that path that burns across your skin within the gentle insistence. They cup your lips and vigorously rubbing you when you're gagged. Until you yank down, until you beg me to let you come. Letting you release on fingers that can only only unlock your velvet place. 

Until my pet does exactly that, willingly coming while in the darkness of pain and passion. I know it’s contours, I’ve watched you there already. I'm stingy, and I could show you again. I can latch my tongue at lascivious curves until you ache to run your hand through my hair and we'll drown by the scent of each other.

I know the pleasure of pain. I will offer you a blank unsullied canvas to sign in yielding purples and greys. Keeping you bounded by taste and innovative risks.

We fuck, in the sunset and horizon of the sun coming back up again. We fuck withing the creativity of our own exploration, we fuck as a challenge, and our own worth of reflection. 

I fuck, a woman, who aches for my touch and the sound of lips moving in silent approval. Above all, you need never to be quenched. I would make you thirst for life, for pleasure, for me.


	7. Psychotropic Wanderlust

I rather feel, that you can leave this and become remarkable. Be more than what I need right now. Beyond a touch on your throat. You're pretty angelic, even. I wish I knew what higher standards would place me with such sexual glory to know what that truly is. What is it truly like to keep you focused, longing and belonging only to me. 

_Is it my thumb pressing against your swollen lips?_

_Is it my voice, in your ear revealing some hush tones to you._

Kindness, beauty, wrapped up in one little impatient whore.

Your body speaking it's own language, yet I am the only one who could master the dialect. The one who could only be deserving of endless possibilities, that's _wanting_ to come out of you.

I like to be enriched by you and fucked mentally by your appeal. Let alone I am not just the leader, I actually refuse to be but I feel I can live richly and darkly in your attractiveness. 

_Do you always want a man over you? Always lying on top of you?_

Is it all about my will and your pleasure within life, work, sexuality and some deep touchstone within my commands. 

I don't mind working, working hard enough to get you to know I can hold this ground. The old me would have spared you by now. 

Bear with me, intellectually that I can have your body but as woman, that you are, I simply love to dominate. I come to grip, to take notice, what you love, is what I crave. I don't mind letting you be told; to stand on your feet, telling you not to cling, not to understand my capabilities and by all means be cautious. 

_What I adore is fucking you._

_Where do I exist in this?_

I noticed my presence is when I'm able to water you down. Letting you pursue me and by all means you'll get fucked in the end. Possessed by my will, as a man, in this time, I do all the bidding. 

I have had to learn my conjure duty to dominate. Is this what I wanted or what I was just asked of?

I can't think of the time has passed, my ways of something of relaxation was constantly work. 

_How is that?_

When work could be you on your knees, or if the minute I can fathom a presence behind you and pinning you where you stand.

_Doesn't that sound more fun?_

Ponders my head, if you exactly feel crushed. Knowing when you sit on my lap and ready to confess your heart out when you disobey. I live for this, don't you know that.

_So come on._

_Tell daddy how many times you've touched yourself this week._

_How many times have you obeyed that pussy before obeying me?_

_Are you willing to get punished for it?_

Naughty. Naughty girl.

A moment so precious, looking down at you, that you found your _place_ even though you struggle. I don't need to put more onto you but whatever you desire, you're gonna have to speak up on it.

Master cannot read your mind.

How can I know to spread your legs, on an empty bed until you've realized all reasons for your own fulfillment and humiliation will be enough? Gathered together, like scattered winds and mislead from something flowing beyond you when I press my fingers to reach your high level of frustration.

I've seen all parts of you, like this, it's especially sexy. Your eyes roll and I'll just keep my fingers, right there, deeply, and make you come for me. For all the right reasons. You've been flogged, slapped, gagged, and degraded into a new level of humiliation and yet you discover how much you enjoy it.

This makes me stronger and resilient than ever. Then a blindfold on you with a token of lust and brought to your knees with struggled beauty. Leaving such a total slut messy, impulsively absent minded within the blow of one breath. Is it such a carnal need that you might lack the skill, the breath, and letting my voice be the reason of this cause. For toes to curl and tremble.

I scream, for the soreness to haunt your flesh, delicious torture, but as you walk my hands been on your hips. 

_Let's exist until you're not the sweet delicate fuck anymore._

_Perhaps I can just let you alter in the sight of throbbing need._

I'm hoping scars won't just be enough, to satisfy the delicate being you are. I'm planning after I make a wreck of you to keep you okay in the right state of mind. For now, I want to be the substance flushing through your veins. While you writhe, twist, within pleasure embodied. 

_Throbbing._

_Wanting._

_Needing so much more._

I want you aching for your next hit, slap or choke. Only from me. 

Watch you to get addicted of how my skin fills the cracks on yours.

We could be a pair of dueling tongues and letting you be the air as I'm always breathless. Your scent grabs my attention, as you become water and yet I'm steady thirsty. In the mist of this, I feel I might eventually fade. In every part of my life, not just this one. I need my adoring words to keep you in a dark place and come back to surface within any given distance. 

Bruises shine from the sun, upon your skin, I tend to tease you more. I felt it was fun, in the morning, to wake you up with the tip of my hard cock touching your clit. It's something, just like that, I get hungry for when you squirm and you meet my ruined eyes.

The way my cock feels the touch of your wet lips, heat is betwixt your thighs and hands start to throttle my neck. My need to bound you back to your _place_ again. I give in and love watching you moan as you're trashed under my weight. 

So unleashed and unhindered. Your hands may not be free but I can feel your pain as your ankles dig against my back.

Over and over.

_Are you hankering for more?_

The dark one who's scent loves filling up my lungs and your self control grows thin. You're this sexual shrine beyond something one could worship just from words. Your eyes are more in tuned then lines on my palms. Your Master seems to feel himself sink, even when he didn't want to swim. My tongue, is _down there_ , again.

As I devoured your tender flesh, lust spilling at the corners of my lips; your eyes on mine, you knew I wanted you to watch, so no blindfold can hold you back from being loved this way. As I ripped through skin and sinew, one mouthful at a time. I decided that you’re a treat best consumed raw.

Hogtied in the afternoon, awaiting such fate and you might die from my hands. How soon, how painful and/or how quick. Is the thought constantly swirling through your mind? Some type of incessant dripping diverting you from concentration.

Sweet beautiful pet, you can be on your knees, even when I leave, and I still won't fuck you until I'm good and ready. 

_How deserving are you._

_How sickly satisfied could I make you?_

Black, it's the shade of everything of us. I love this side that _only you_ get to witness. Take it all in, endure and enjoy it while we can. I'm only but so young.

Scratching away promises, screams and screeches when your body is tumbled over with multiple orgasmic bliss to shut your brain off. My lips can bite until blood will leave an aroma in this room, until the aroma of blood will be pouring from the corners of your mouth as I bite and you scream. Drawing a smile of my own. 

_You will never feel this pretty._

_You will never feel this beautiful._

Don't you know this is still, just the beginning. You'll have to pleasure, for every bit of pain. 

I am the blades now, I am the back of your ankles, so no to walk to places you aren't even headed.

I like to keep your eyes down so I can steer you for vision. Even wanting your attention so I don't want to miss a beat whilst I take what is wanted the most. What I can _hurt_ and _fuck_ the most. We fuck in a trance and almost like we hadn't blink. 

Nothing more intimate than the dominant fucking what is _his._ An electrifying moment of the hunter and his prey. Sweat, blood, and shame will fill up the air and so fragrant of your pain.

Your core is hot and hands running through my chest, griping, nails digging in my skin.

Temporary maybe, until life catches up with us as we never ever stop.

The collar tight around your neck. Watching you struggle for a breath and I'll fuck you, holding you up, by your ass and this is amusing to Master isn't it?

Hold on to life, as you are _mine_ , inside the paradise of your thighs, burying my dick in you, to the hilt.

_I want to do is keep fucking you._

Beg me, because this is what you want. You whisper it to me, you're not afraid to ask. On knees, you bend, with words you speak and when I'm inside you into a quivering mess. You say thank you, you learn to wait and in an atmosphere of unison, you stay delectable and warm.

Let me fuck you something furious, vicious thrusts, in a quell of your want, and just to obliterate your purity. I'm asking to fill your soul.

_You exist to know you have been cursed_

_This is your only definite entry to true love._

_Unfortunately, you will never find it._

_You will never feel whole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Since my account is no longer going to be active and this is my final decision as of April 2017. I've given up on writing and sharing content online.**
> 
> **I strongly wanted to continue more for this but I think I lost more concepts or scenarios to finish so I think it's best to leave this to ideation. Please note, none of my fics reflect Seth in any way. He was always a mere add-on for which all my fics and concepts were made months before I decided to include him in them and put them on the internet. I don't write anything fantasy-like I always enjoyed trying to make them blatant and realistic as possible.**
> 
> **Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
